Chrono heart
by Shakalos123
Summary: (this is an AU to my shinigami 16 fic) 2 years after the events of chrono cross, jaune lived a normal life, well as normal as he could get it. having your cousin and EVERY single friends of his coming to your school is crazy enough, knowing that your cousin, and some friends of his are joining up with his sister as two more teams is even more so. rated t to be safe. on hiatus.


**Hello readers, welcome to Chrono heart! Now just to be clear, here are some things along the point of the story:**

 **Fewer OCs in this story, but same OCs anyway: only Sebastian, Jet, Dahlia, Rose, and Kamui will get any long amount of screen time here, the other OCs I have will only make a brief appearance for the story to progress.**

 **This is an AU: that much is obvious. In this AU, Jaune's father was originally from a foreign land free of Grimm. That foreign land, in this story, just so happened to be El Nido.**

 **The characters: of course, _all_ of the Chrono Cross characters will be in this, and the Chrono cross storyline will happen 2 years before season 1 of RWBY. Jaune, Rose, and co. just got roped into their adventure. This means that there will be flashbacks to said adventure, and some characters will be younger/older in here.**

 **Family ties: Jaune's father is Serge's uncle, therefore Jaune and rose are cousins to serge, and if the story is following the game, then they are going to be serge's voice throughout the story.**

 **Divergence to Shinigami 16: this story follows up to the first saga of Shinigami 16, it diverges after the reset. This also means that Jaune and Rose knows everything about the future.**

 **Pairings: the pairings for this fic are JauneXharem (Pyrrha, Yang, Blake, Velvet, Neo, and Cinder [onesided]), kaiserrose (SebastianXRuby), frostbone (JetXWeiss), Renora, PennyXGrobyc, GlennXRiddel, and SergeXharem (Kid/schala, Leena, and Harle).**

 **And there you go. I think I got all I want out of this… enjoy the story.**

 **I don't own RWBY nor Chrono Cross, only my OCs and this stories plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Old Friends, New teams, and shocking discoveries.

* * *

"Ugh. Where am I?" a blonde haired boy asked. The boy looks to be 15 years old, with a cerulean hoodie that matches his eyes and obsidian shaded pants that hung loosely.

"Jaune, you're finally awake. Good, I wouldn't want you to miss the flight." a deep voice man said. Jaune turned around, and saw a middle aged rabbit Faunus with deep cerulean hair, glowing verdant eyes, and garbs similar to that of ninja.

"Dad, um exactly where are we going again? I forgot."

"Well son, you're going to my homeland, the mystical islands of El Nido."

 _So I warped back to a point where I'm still with my family, wait, does that mean..._ Jaune carefully looked himself over, as if he had just been set on fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"Jaune!? What's wrong!?" his father shouted.

 _I'm fifteen again! Why did it have to be fifteen?! I don't want to go through puberty again! wait... why!?_

"Hey JJ, are you okay, you've been freaking out ever since you woke up." a sweet, yet semi high pitched voice asked. Jaune peered over to his right to see a long haired blonde girl next to him. She had pink highlights, a pink hoodie, and a white skirt that covers a bit of the pink stockings she wore.

"Sorry, um... sis. Sorry dad. I just got startled by myself is all…"He dismissed.

 _Is she one of my sisters? No, it couldn't be. All of my sisters were older than me... So why do I feel like this girl is... Me?_

"sooo… While I got your attention, can we talk in private?" she asks.

"Uh... sure."

* * *

Both blondes were now in one of the more private rooms. Rose, as Jaune found out via his sisters whispering behind his back, appeared to be anxious, as if what she was about to say frightens her.

"Jaune, while you were asleep, I was too. And in my dream, well nightmare, you were drenched in blood, and a dying girl in a red hood said thank you before she passed..."

 _... Oh shit._

"Then you were talking to someone, hugged these floating hearts, and said this phrase in Latin I think? And that's when I woke up. First off, did you have the same thing?"

"Well yeah..." Jaune was sweating now. _Was she watching my last fight somehow? No, nobody but Ozpin and Oscar was there._

"Jaune, I need to know, what's- huh!?" as Rose and Jaune's hands connected, everything went white, and a plethora of visions clouded their eyes. When they could see each other again, both were panting breathlessly, and both looked at each other, and screamed.

Jaune and Rose both looked for one of the many mirrors in the room (they were in the storage room), and what they say startled them.

Jaune's left eye was now a pure white instead of an electric azure, and Rose's right eye was the same, both with pitch black scleroses.

"Okay...okay... this is weird. Our eyes are-" Jaune was cut off by the pilot announcement.

 ** _Attention Arcs and Bloodstars, we're now entering El Nido! Please stay in your seats until we make it to land. That is all._**

"Well we might as well hold off on that till' we're alone again." Rose said.

"Yeah, let's get back. I'm getting a bit sleepy." but before they could even reach the door, both Jaune and Rose fell into deep slumber. On the other side of the door, a blonde middle aged woman, along with the rabbit faunas man opened the door, and gently carried the two slumbering children back to their rooms.

* * *

 _Oh my god, where am I now!_

 _The better question is where are **we** now?_

 _Rose, you're here too?!_

 _Yeah, so what do you think we're at?_

 _Looks and sounds like an elevator._

 _Well now's a good time to talk about that dream._

 _I'm not sure it was a dream..._

 _well then what was it?_

 _...I don't know..._

Both jump a bit when two doors opened after they heard the floor stop with a thud.

Both looked around them and found several peculiar characters.

The first one was a boy who looked to be two years older than they were, his deep azure blue hair covered by a red bandana matching his shirt that was covered by his grey vest, and black shorts that stopped just halfway past his calves matching his black shoes.

The second one was a blonde girl who looks to be closer to their age. Her spikey blonde hair tied up by red ribbon into a ponytail, a blood red short jacket matching her vermilion skirt, and brown gloves matched her boots.

The third one was taller than everyone else. The boy had long black hair that shifted to a silvery grey with two long strands of hair hovering over his heterochromic eyes like antennae. His long black trench coat covered his black and blue striped shirt, indigo baggy pants could be seen as well, and the most notable feature was his right arm was covered in bandages, down to the black leather glove he had on.

The fourth one was a boy with dirty blonde hair, which was the only thing they say other than the bronze armor that covered up mostly everything else.

And the fifth one was another male. His spiky long dark purple hair covered mostly everything, but they still say a white trench coat a long sleeved black silk shirt, blue jeans that hung loosely, and black glasses that was outfitted for his heterochromatic eyes.

"What is it, serge? You looked troubled." said the bronze armored knight.

"Oi! C'mon serge, Glenn, jet, bass, rose, Jim!" said the blonde girl.

"I-its Jaune..."

"Just you wait, lynx! Today gonna be the day of reckonin'!"

"Oh, I'm being ignored."

"..." said the blue haired male.

"Say yer prayers! Not that it'll do ya any good!" the blonde girl cackled.

The knight walked up to the blue haired boy and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Serge, come on."

"...Glenn..." the boy named serge said in a raspy, strained voice. Then he nodded, and followed the group.

The group of seven advanced towards a split hallway, and they went right. They were at a dead end but saw a pillar of light below them.

"What's that crystal like thing?" asked the tall male.

"I don't know, bass, but something tells me that that's the thing we need to go to." said the purple haired male.

"Some kinda switch? Bugger! So close and yet so far..." said the blonde girl.

 _I don't even know what's going on anymore!_

 _Me neither_

The party exited the room, and headed towards the left hall, where they were greeted with a new room. The party continues onward until they encountered a bulky yellow mech guarding some stairs.

 _Okay, there's a robot there and it's blocking our path...what do we do?_

Jaune was just about to turn back when the group, save for the two of them, ran towards the robot.

"oh no."

Serge dashed towards the robot and pulled out a strange weapon; a long swallow (the weapon) with a silver blade at each end. As he was slicing, some rainbow colored orbs flew out the robot, and into him. As he stepped back, one of his white crystals on his bracelet lost its glow, and a white glyph appeared under him.

"...meteor...shower..." serge called out, and surely enough, three black void opened up behind him and multiple giant stones blasted towards the robots, destroying them.

 _did...did he just summon fucking meteorites from nowhere!?_

 _I think he did..._

 _...wow._

After the one sided gang rape they graciously given, they ventured forth without too much trouble. They found out that Jaune was an excellent brawler as he punched through one of the now known cybots in a few punches, along with his trusty sword Corcea Mors. Rose had knife-like short swords with her that she used to dissect all of the bats in their way. Soon they arrived in the same room but the pillar was in front of them. Serge walked up to it, pressed the only button on the pillar and the light disappeared with the sound of a click afterwards. They exited the room, and found the platform in the middle of the room was now glowing. So retracing their steps, killing off more cybots and bats, they all stepped on the platform, when seconds later in a flash they all disappeared.

When they reappeared, the scene changed. They were now outside. They looked around and found that they were on a floating platform, hundreds of flights higher that where they were seconds ago.

"Oi! What the bloody hell just happened?" said the blonde girl.

"I think we're on top of the fort. What do you think Jet?" Sebastian stated.

"That seems to be the case." the purple haired male, now named Jet, answered.

"Well what're we doin' out here?" the girl said.

"I don't know kid, but the only choice left now is to go forward." Glenn stated.

"Did it feel like our bodies passed through the floor just now?" Rose said.

"This sure is something." Jaune added.

"Oi serge. You alright mate? You've been actin' all weird. Who knows what's up ahead, so just stay on yer toes, eh!?"

Her answer was a simple nod.

The party walked up to the gigantic doors when suddenly it felt as if their hearts were quickening. Then a few flashes and a vision of a bloody blade, a girl on the floor and a smile appeared, then everything went white.

* * *

 _Serge..._

 _Good morning, serge!_

 _Come on, sleepyhead! Get up! Your uncle and his family are here!_

"...wha...?" the blunette jerked awake, but fell face first to the floor seconds later.

When he got up, he walked downstairs in his sleeping attire, an oversized shirt, boxers and socks, only to be greeted by a group of blondes and a blue haired man, his mother and who looks to be his uncle and aunt. Finally waking up completely, his face was beet red and he dashed up the stairs. He came down later in a blue shorts black shirt outfit and went to greet everyone. The last two he met, Jaune and Rose, was when he started having a slight headache.

"Oh serge! I almost forgot. Leena came by earlier. Didn't you two have plans this morning?"

A couple of seconds later of letting that sink in caused serge to have a small panic attack. Then he hugged his mother, bowed to everyone else, and rushed out the door, close to the pier.

Jaune and Rose was about to follow, but serge's mother stopped them.

"Just a moment, you two. i have some gifts for you all." she pulled out an old bottle of sake for their father and mother, makeup for the girls, and two bracelets for Jaune and Rose.

"Go see the village elder. He'll tell you about those bracelets."

"Thank you!" both said, then exited the house, and decided to split up.

* * *

(With Jaune)

Jaune didn't exactly know where he was going, so he decided to explore the village a bit. after talking to a fisherman who gave him a rainbow colored scale, another fisherman who gave him a charm, and giving a kid the scale from earlier, he now had info on finding a rare "heckran" bone in the chef's house, a yellow crystal that glowed and shrunk to fit into one of the four holes on his bracelet, and a white crystal when he fell on a pot and shattered it. He now was headed to the back of the chef's house, when he found a pudgy dog thing napping and a brownish bone on the desk. He grabbed it and walked out and asked the chef if he could keep it, and the chef said yes, but chased him out seconds later. Now he was going to the other side of the village.

* * *

(With Rose)

Rose was having a slower pace in exploring, rather taking in everything slow instead of rushing around like ping pongs. She walked in on a merchant who gave her a rare black crystal, and a blue crystal that glowed and both crystals flew to her bracelet. She bought some other crystals and three ivory vests with some of the gold currency that her father gave her. With nothing left to do, she headed towards the other side of the village.

* * *

(With Serge)

Serge finally made it to the pier panting breathlessly, and looked up to an orange haired girl wearing a peach and blue dress, blue socks and flip-flops, and was pouting angrily at him.

"There you are! You're late!" said the girl.

"... sorry... Leena..." serge tried to say.

"Serge you don't have to talk. Your throat is damaged as it is. Anyway I had to... um... aw man! Forgot most of the reason why I'm mad at you." Leena said.

"..."

"Oh yeah! I remember now..." Leena added with a malicious intent in her voice. And she slowly walked up to the now slightly terrified boy.

* * *

Both Jaune and Rose walked towards and old man teaching other kids. And when he saw them he gestured them over to him. "Excuse me, mister..." Jaune said. "Radius." The old man, now radius, answered. "Right, mister Radius. Are you the village elder?"

"Why, of course. I reckon that Cyan and Amethyst sent you here to learn about elements?"

"I guess." Rose said, now joining in on the conversation. "Well you're just in time. I was starting a lesson on it just now." "Really?!" Both blondes asked. "Yes, now hurry towards the group." Radius replied.

"Okay kiddos, today's lecture is 'the art of elements'." the old man said.

both shrugged and took a stance, Jaune placed on his leather gloves and Corcea Mors, the sword and shield he got for his 8th birthday, while Rose pulled out her kitchen knife that she snuck out, but before they began, rose handed Jaune one of her bought vests.

"Excellent! You two are very brave." Radius said.

"You two must be Cyans' children, am I correct?" Someone asked. Two nods were his answer.

"Very well then, en garde."

The fight begins.

 ** _(This explains a bit on how to use the elements in the game with added stuff from me. If you don't want to read this, or you already know, then skip to the next line break)_**

"First thing's off. Those bracelets you have are called grids. They're how we utilize our powers on el Nido. When you attack with a grid equipped, you will see rainbow colored orbs if you make contact. That's called Nanomana. Nanomana is the energy used to cast our power, the elements. It is all around us, and even inside our very souls."

Both nodded in understanding, letting him continue.

"There are six element attributes used for our grids: red, blue, green, yellow, white, and black. Everyone here has an innate color, which is their element for themselves, I for example am a green innate. The innate play a big part in elements since they have strengths and weaknesses, which are their opposite color: red vs blue **(ha)** , green vs yellow, and white vs black. Our innate also helps us with picking what elements we use. I'm a green innate, so I can cast stronger green elements, and can resist green elements, but is less resistant to yellow elements, and my yellow elements are weaker."

"Okay so it's like two sides of a coin, on one side you're strong against yellow, but on the other side, yellow beats green, right?" Jaune asked.

"Correct. My, you're fast learners."

"Thanks."

"Now then back to the lecture. There are several types of elements but let's talk about the two most common ones. Magic elements can either harm your enemy, buff yourself, or protect allies. They target one or all enemies/allies, and can only be used once per battle. Consumables on the other hand are basically items. They can be used repeatedly but only if you have enough. If you run out, then you can't use them anymore."

"Okay recap is: six elements, one time use and items, and can only use them by collecting ninomama-" Jaune said.

"Nanomana." Rose corrected.

"Yeah that. Are we correct?"

"Well done you two, usually it takes months for adults to figure it out completely but you only summarized the basics on your first try. Now let's see if you can demonstrate what we learned today though a friendly little spar...

 _...crapbaskets..._

* * *

"That man ***huff*** is a ***gasp*** sadistic psychopath..." Jaune panted. Both Jaune and Rose were sprawled on the ground, desperately trying to catch their breath. Suddenly, they felt the breath of a shadow hovering over them.

"Um, exthuthe me? Ith that a hecwan bone?" The shadow asked in a goofy voice. Both turned around to see a pudgy pink/purple dog panting at them, looking at the brown bone in Jaune's pocket.

* * *

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" a voice said to the lone boy at the beach. Said boy turned to see two blondes, his friend Leena, and a familiar pink pudgy pupper.

"sergipoo! Me mith you!" The dog pounced on him.

"P...Poshul?!" Serge said surprised.

"We're here too, you know?" Jaune said.

"Sorry we're late. I hope we didn't make you wait too long. And Poshul? I didn't expect to have Poshul and your cousins tagging along." Leena said.

"Wee! leena'th here. ohhh! Are you two on a date?" Poshul barked. "sowwy. Me think me should reave you arone."

"Well, how'd it go? Did you get the komodo dragon scales?" Leena spoke up, eyes gleaming.

"Yeah, we got two of them." Jaune said, showing the scales both Jaune and rose had in their pockets.

"..." serge pulls out a third scale.

"Oh they're beautiful! I'll be able to make a great necklace with these!" she cried out in joy.

"Thanks you three... for doing this for me." Leena smiled sweetly.

"No problem." Rose replied, followed by two nods from the boys.

"And you too Poshul."

"No probwem!" Poshul barked, giving a salute to Leena.

"It sure has been a long time since we last came here... we used to come here all the time."

"I can see why, it's beautiful here; no need to worry about Grimm, you guys have TWO moons here, and so much more." Jaune said.

Sitting down, all five companions gave out a sigh. All of them, watching the rolling waves go by.

"... The sea never changes does it?" Leena starts. "It's been rolling in and out since long before we were born. it's probably been here for eternity, it seems... it probably saw many things... heard many things... it'll probably keep rolling in and out, in and out, long after our lifetime, and without a single change..."

"Okay, suddenly into deep stuff, I see how it is." Jaune said jokingly.

"Hey Serge, remember when we used to sit and talk like this when we were younger? With the gentle sea breeze and the tranquil sound of the waves? Just us... talking... do you still remember that day?" Leena asked.

"...yes, I do..." squeaked serge in raspy breath.

"Wow cousin, you've gotten better at talking since then haven't you?" Jaune asked. A nod was his answer.

"Really, you do? So you haven't forgotten that promise we made that day? That makes me happy." Leena giggled.

Silence falls upon the group.

"Serge, there's something I've been wanting to ask you..."

 _Serge..._

Startled, the boy looked around. Not noticing that Jaune and Rose mimicked him, nor Leena asking him if he was alright.

 _Serge... Light bearers..._

"Did... did you guys hear that?" Jaune asked. Rose and Serge nodded, Leena and Poshul, not so much.

Then, the sea looked even more hypnotic than usual. As the three cousins stared into the briny blue ocean. The more things started to look hazy. As soon as a wave arrived to crash into the three teens, the world went black. And one by one, each of the three lost consciousness.

* * *

Jaune jolted himself awake. The now 17 year old was now staring at the ceiling as if it were to give him an answer for the unasked question. "Why are these dreams coming up now of all times?" He asked.

The reason why he isn't sleeping, or rather couldn't sleep, is because he couldn't exactly sleep like the others due to the vivid dreams he has been having recently. He knew about what is to come in the next few months; how everything will go up in flames, and an apocalypse is near. He got over that fear, for he knew he did enough to at least change it somewhat. Summer Rose (who is in a coma), Lie Sakura (Ren's mother, also in a coma), Cloud Valkyrie (Nora's father who's also in a coma) and two of the four maidens, was in his (and his friends) care, he delayed the white fang's smuggling operation, and he somewhat took down Torchwick for a while, so he doesn't have to deal with that. No, that was not the reason why he couldn't sleep. The real reason why he's distressed is the note that's lying on the desk, or rather, the contents on that note which read:

 _Dear JJ,_

 _It's me, Rose. I got some big news for you!_

 _I've been keeping the fort safe, while you were gone, as usual, but mom and dad didn't want me to stay here forever. Something about going out and seeing the world. So after some discussion, and calls, mom and dad got me into beacon as well. I decided to bring along Jet, Bass, Kamui, and Dahlia with me because old man Oz said it's required to have a four man team. We'll disguise the two short ones as our fourth member named Witch Redwood. So we'll be coming by Friday, and that's not the crazy news!_

 _Remember our cousin Serge? Well he's coming here too, along with Schala, Leena, and Glenn, and the entire guild. Lady Steena said that she foresaw the problem we saw, and as a token of gratitude, help out in stopping that fate. But to start, they need to get in. So just so you know, they'll also be here on Friday! _

_I don't know your exact reaction, but I'm guessing that you're freaking out. Please don't, I overheard that our initiation will change to fighting another team. I don't want you stressing too much, especially if your team has a chance to get called. Don't lie to me JJ, you've been holding back for their sake, but they'll find out sooner or later._

 _Anyway, see ya on Friday!_

 _Rose_

 _P.S. you forgot this..._

A black bangle sat across from the note. The intricate designs of the obsidian ring were carved around the small six jewels that laced around the ring, and on the front was a 7x9 grid of holes, most of them were filled with bead like gemstones in one of six colors: red, blue green, yellow, white, and blackish purple. The black bracelet sat there, taunting him of the breach into hell that Jaune now has to face **tomorrow.**

Yes, the thing was that the mail was delayed by a few days, so he just got the damn note and package on a Thursday. Not just any Thursday, the Thursday that is so near the day that they were making it here. This left him with practically no time to prepare, and that stressed him out to the point of insomnia.

It's been two years since... that fiasco, and things probably changed by then, and with how hard it is to cross the lands normally, it's kind of hard to communicate with his cousin who lived far off from the four kingdoms, even with advanced tech, and you'll need a special seal to cross the barriers of El Nido.

"… How am I going to tell everyone about this?" Jaune asked nobody in particular.

 _"Se détendre, monsiuer jaune. Don't let zis little surprise stress you. It hurts moi when you worry."_ A slight French accented voice chanted.

"… Harley... show yourself please. I don't want any more stress and I don't exactly feel like chasing your ass around the campus. And no Franglais please?" Jaune said.

" _My, my, how vulgar of you. Here I am to check up on you, and you don't like my company_?"

"Harley... just ...why are you really here?"

"To help you get some rest for tomorrow of course."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" By now, Jaune was at nigh full attention. He really wanted to sleep, and he's almost tempted to beg for it if he must. That was, until he felt a lot more drowsy. Looking at Harley, he barely noticed her finishing a casting glyph that indicates the usage of elements.

" _It's been 2 years, a lot has changed by then, including new elements, one of which is called lullaby. This little trick can put foes to sleep, but it might not work on the first try_."

"… oh great, a knockout version of... wait, you have this on you... why?"

" _tres bien.. Hold on, I have it right here..._ " A black glyph appeared as she ignored him, and a purple mist formed around Jaune.

"Wait, is this really sa-" As he inhales the violet cloud, he starts to lose his will to stay awake. Just before he slipped into unconsciousness, he saw a glimpse of a red/blue jester and the last thing she said.

" _Bonne nuit Jaune, and ze redhead is a good choice._ "

* * *

After a delicate wakeup call (thanks to Nora's foot in his gut), uneventful breakfast (if you don't count the "accidental" kiss on Pyrrha's cheek eventful) and 3 whole periods of boring lectures (Port was being port, Oobleck was too fast for mostly everyone, so most didn't pay attention, and Peach just reviewed what she taught in the past week), we now lead to the cafeteria with everyone else.

(Jaune's POV)

I can feel the stares of everyone at my half buried head on the table. I glanced up to see that Pyrrha, Ruby and Ren were concerned and worried. Nora just didn't care, yang and Weiss was finding my sulking amusing, and Blake wasn't paying attention.

"Jaune... are you okay?" Ruby finally asked the million dollar question.

"Yeah I'm fan-fucking- tastic. I just like using my lunch as a pillow." I said. Ruby knew both sarcasm and profanity, guess why, so she isn't really phased by it. It becomes a problem if it goes on for too long, if Yang's glare was of any implication.

"You don't look okay. Has something happened?"

"… just family and friend issues, that's all."

Pretty soon they might piece things together, so I might as well milk it as much as I can. The rumors I'm hearing aren't helping, though.

 _Have you heard of the new teams coming here?_

 _I heard they were home-schooled..._

 _I may have seen some of the boys in that group... they're cute._

 _I'm up to my tits in retarded idiots..._

That last one made me snicker a little, luckily nobody noticed. I decided to eavesdrop a bit more to see what other-

 _Hiya Boss! Long time no see!_ A voice said. The unexpected voice startled me a little and everybody caught onto that.

"Sorry, I just remembered something stupid, that's all." I reassured them.

 _STUPID!?_

 _"Shut up please!"_

 _"_ Think nothing of it..." I reassured.

 _Sorry for startling you boss... I just wanted to update you on our progress. Wanna talk with the others?_

I shook my head a bit, and got back to eating my burger.

 _"I'll talk later, I have my friends here and they don't know about you guys yet... I want it to keep it that way for a bit longer."_

 _...hmm... mm hmm... okay... Rose said that we'll see you in the locker rooms, we just arrived at the headmaster's office._

 _"Okay, talk to you later,"_

I sighed as I cut off our telepathic connection. Before you ask, it was one of the many tricks my dad taught me. It seems that the world either hates me, loves to spite me, or just impatient, because for the 15th time, Nora asked...

"What's with the black bracelet, Jauney?" Yep, fate is a bitch, or dick... I don't know what gender that nightmare was, but I'll just say bitch, because that douche lynx kept calling that giant fetus a "goddess".

"I told you, Nora, not now."

"But you said that the last 14 times."

"I'm a bit curious as well. Why do you have that?" Oh great now Pyrrha got roped into this too.

"All I'm going to say is that it brings back memories, and it's linked to the new teams." That definitely got their attention. I was bombarded with questions like:

"What new teams?"

"You know the newbies? Tell me, tell me!"

"How is it linked?"

"What's with the bracelet?" Nora oh my god drop it already.

"Sorry, but I have to go to the restroom." I said as I quickly made it to the locker rooms.

* * *

Once I made my way to the hallway, I was face to face with 8 individuals with hoods and cloaks covering their features.

"So everyone, let's talk..." I said as they revealed themselves from under the hoods.

* * *

(3rd POV)

"Well class," Ms. Goodwitch announced, "today we have a requested sparring match between four teams. But first I would like to introduce two new additions to the class. Would the leaders of teams RWBY and JNPR please come down to the arena?"

… _Oh shit, please don't tell me..._

"Your opponents will be the leaders of the two new teams we have today, teams SGLS (sigils) and SARS (stars). Serge Chronos, and Rose...Arc..."

… _Well fuck..._

Eight individuals appeared after the announcement of their team names. And two of them stepped up a head of them. The first was a boy with dark blue hair, covered by a bandanna, an ebony colored shirt over a silver sleeveless vest, dark purple shorts which reaches the calves, black shoes, and a black bangle similar to that of the one Jaune was wearing. The other one looked pretty much just like a female Jaune. Her long blond hair stopping just above her hips, the light pink hoodie and white skirt contrasting, and white ballet like shoes containing the same color as the bangle she also has on her right arm.

"... Hey, bro... Surprised?" The girl named Rose said.

"Sis... it's nice to meet you again. And you brought Serge with you too huh?" Jaune replied.

"…" Serge whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, he said long time no see."

"… HOLD ON! Jaune wh- you... and she... you three know each other?!" Ruby jumped in.

"So I'm guessing that you came up with this idea?" Jaune said, ignoring the red clad girl.

"Yeah, I want to know if you've been slacking on your training. And it's been awhile since our last spar."

"…"

"Serge said that he wants to catch up too."

"Am I missing something here?" Ruby said, but again she was ignored.

"But really, this? You couldn't have just asked to spar out on the courtyard?"

"...we can do that?"

"HEY! WHAT"S GOING ON HERE!" Ruby screamed. Jaune turned to Ruby, and jumped a bit.

"Whoa Ruby where'd you come from?"

"ENOUGH!" Ms. Goodwitch shouted. "There will be time for that later, now, Ms. Arc, I was told that you would reveal something to the class... is this true?"

"What?" Jaune asked

"Yup!" Rose answered.

"…"

"Serge is right Jaune, you're gonna have to let loose sooner or later. Now that we're here, you don't have to handicap yourself." This started many whispers in the room.

 _Wait...ARC was holding back?_

 _How strong is he if he had to use a handicap?_

 _What's he hiding?_

 _Derp_

"Mr. Arc, you have been holding back?" Now Goodwitch was starting to get curious.

"Yup! And to show you..." Rose said. Then she walked up to Jaune, mere inches to each other, and sucker punched him to the other side of the arena. To everyone's surprise, Jaune caught himself seconds before he flew off.

"WHAT THE HELL SIS!?" Jaune said.

"Don't act like a wuss, you survived way worse. Like that time you got shot in the arm years ago!"

Now that got everyone talking.

 _Shot in the arm... by what? A bullet?_

 _What if it was an arrow?_

 _Jaune got shot before his aura unlocked?! **(**_ **Guess who said that)**

 _I'm hungry... hey buddy, got some snacks? **(**_ **Guess who THAT was)**

"You don't yell that out to people like that!" In no time flat, Jaune was somehow in front of Rose, and decked her into her team. The reactions were as followed:

"OW!"

"Why?!"

"Hey!"

Most of the first team dodged the human cannonball, but the other team weren't so lucky.

"THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Rose screamed, seemingly unfazed by the fact that she was used as a cannonball.

"It's your damn fault for saying that-" another punch cut him off. Jaune turned to surprisingly see the blue haired male's hand outstretched.

"SERGE WHY!" he screamed.

"...fight... on..."

"You don't hit a girl! AND YOUR SISTER NO LESS!"

"OH don't start that crap! You attacked first! Its self-defense now, and you had it coming for kicking me in the nuts!"

"You're STILL hung up on THAT!?"

At this point, it just turned into an argument between the two siblings, and Ruby could've sworn that they started spouting gibberish as they continued.

Finally bored, serge, charged up the blue element ice lance and separated the two. And they both looked pissed.

"..." serge said.

"...he's right. We're doing this wrong!" Jaune said, his sword started glowing a nigh blinding white.

"Of course. And to make it fair..." with a snap of her finger, the other two teams jumped into the arena, further revealing themselves.

 **(author's note: this is gonna be a bit long, so skip if you don't wanna read this. this is a brief explanation on who they are, and what they look like btw.)**

the first one, the tallest, had long waist length spiky black to silver hair, a thigh length jacket, covering the back of his blue and black striped shirt, indigo pants, and black loafers, along with a golden bangle on his left wrist.

the second, one had long (but shorter that the first one's) even spikier dark purple hair, a white short sleeved trench coat, buttoned up so only the black, long sleeves of his shirt showed, denim shorts, and black boots along with his bangle, which was black with purple bones adorned on it, on his right wrist.

The third, was what most people would've thought was the curviest looking teenager they saw. She wore something similar to that of a witch garb, with a big witch hat slightly hiding her eyes with her long blackish red hair, fox like ears and tail to go along with the black and red ring that looks like it's similar to the other bangles

The fourth person, was what most people thought was another Jaune. Dirty blonde hair, and a scar on his face countered that, along with the black armor covering mostly everything, if one could look hard enough, they could see a green bracelet on his wrist.

The fifth person was a blonde haired girl, with a blood red blouse, white crop top, red skirt, and brown boots. Along with a holster for a dagger, and a red bracelet on her right hand.

The sixth, and last, person was an orange haired girl with a long tribal themed dress, purple socks, sandals, and to everyone's confusion, a rainbow colored frying pan on her hip, as well as the blue belt with tiny multicolored holes, like the rest of the bangles.

"Go wild!" Rose screamed. The tallest, the witch, and the purple haired male rushed.

Serge signaled the other three to intercept them, while he turned to Ruby, drawing out his Mastermune to the now slightly nervous Ruby.

"Your mine!" Both shouted as both Jaune and Rose ran towards each other, blades drawn.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter, cliffhanger I know. But I tried to keep the plot moving slowly.**

 **The next chapter will be after the fight, since I can't write a good fight scene to save my life.**

 **TBC**


End file.
